1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a timeslot radio-communications network and a method for the operation of a timeslot radio-communications network.
2. Discussion of the Background
Traditionally, in radio-communications networks, which are based on timeslot transmission methods (TDD—Time Division Duplex), fixed assignments of timeslots to transmission slots and reception slots are pre-determined. A modification during operation is not normally possible.
The problem with this method of operation is that in the case of a predominant transmission requirement or predominant reception requirement, the capacities of the radio-communications network are not exploited in an optimal manner.
A matching of the assignment of the timeslots to transmission slots and reception slots through a single base station is disclosed in EP 0 948 221 B1. A more favorable exploitation of capacities is possible in this manner. However, a negotiation with neighboring base stations does not take place. An optimization for one base station causes strong disturbances and a reduction of the transmission performance in neighbouring base stations. In the case of a new activation of base stations, high costs are required here for calibration.